


Dear Old Dad

by AuraSpectre_Donit



Series: Father [1]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Aura Kirameki (OC), F/M, Fatherly!Satan, M/M, Mating, Multi, Queen of Balance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2020-04-23 14:56:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19153327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuraSpectre_Donit/pseuds/AuraSpectre_Donit
Summary: Satan's only weakness is his daughter. The King of Gehenna has eleven children, only one being female. She is the Crown Princess. One day, a girl by the name 'Aura Kirameki' arrived at True Cross Academy and joined the Cram School. However, Aura is not what she seems. Her mission is one that nobody in the Cram School would expect, much less allow. Her goal is to bring Rin to Gehenna at all costs.DISCONTINUED





	1. Neuhaus' Familiars, My Playthings

**Author's Note:**

> This book contains: Fatherly!Satan and Sibling Love/Fluff

The smell of fresh blood satisfies me in the most sadistic way possible. A growl rips from my throat, sounding throughout the dull hallways that are now painted scarlet. Ivory walls that once reflected  the star's light from the windows have thick red dripping from them. The demon under me chokes helplessly on it's own blood flowing from the deep bite wound I inflicted. 

If any of my friends saw me like this… Hell they don't even know I'm a demon. I belong in Gehenna. 

_ No Aura! Don't think like that!  _

My conflicting thoughts bring me to the ground in agony. I lay softly on the ground, my demon-like features shifting back to the normal state of small fangs and small, pointy face. A shadow rounds the corner. Rin jogs to me hurriedly, a worried expression on his face. 

Cuts cover my face. Crimson stains my face like spray paint on papaper.

"Aura!! The demon, what did you do? Are you okay?” He bombards me with questions. 

“It's dead. Go, before I hurt you!” I croak.

"Aura, you won’t hurt me, just tell me how I can help!”

“What about your demon?” I ask.

“Dead.”

“Ain't that convenient. We killed the demons by ourselves. Heh…”

I pass out.

 

I'm haunted by the face of that monster. It's face opened like a sunflower, revealing eyes and what seemed to be a void of darkness. I remember the stitching coming off like string coming out of a knot. I thought it was the sack brother of that bleeding demon. The way it jumped off of anything it could hang on to was nightmare fuel. 

My dreams for the next few boring days of being tainted by that bitch consist of nightmares. Isn't that hilarious, being afraid of my own kind? I let out a pained laugh.

Rin enters, and so does Yukio.

“Ah, hi.” I greet.

“How are you doing?” Rin asks.

“ _ Couldn't be better _ ” I laugh at the snarky comment I let out.

Small, solemn chuckles are heard from all of us.

“Seriously though, are you okay?”

“Rin, you know how resilient I am. Heck, I would say I'm even more so than you are!”

“I know, just, you took quite the hit. I want to know if my f-friend is okay” He stutters. A blush follows his fast-paced words.

I give a toothy grin.

“Tell you what, as soon as I feel better, we'll spar!”

“That, that would be great…”

“Now, I'd love some peace, if you don't mind.”

“No, it's okay! I understand! Well, call if you need anything!”

“Yeah…”

They exit, leaving me with nothing but my thoughts and self.

 

Aura. That's my name, who I am. Nothing more, nothing less. I’m a damned demon, for god's sake. I remind myself of everything I've done, good or bad. It doesn't change who I am.

My silky jet black hair flows in the slight breeze coming from the open window. I'm pale faced with spiked ears and slit pupils. Blue irises surround the slits like flames around a torch. 

Looking at myself, I realise that I look so much different from when I arrived at True Cross Academy a few months ago. I'm definitely skinnier. I look slightly hollow, my cheeks are caving in. I need to eat more.

My eyes stare back, they're darker than they've ever been. I look dead, almost. The True Cross boys’ outfit sits snug on my curves. I suppose that my curves would be more exentuated if I cared more about myself. Hell, I'm sure that men would be all over me like they are other girls. But that's only because of my looks, no one would want to date a half-demon mistake. Or should I say, 90% demon mistake.

I prefer the male uniform more than the alternative. The females’ outfit is restricting and uncomfortable. It shows way too much skin for my liking, and besides, the boys’ outfit is bigger. It fits me much better than the girls’ ever will. 

My 6'4 figure stands tall before my reflection. It's like a staring contest, just a really tired one. 

 

The Cram school classes are especially boring. The teachers never teach alternating maestros. It's always you're either a Doctor, Summoner, or an Aria. Dragoons and Knights never get attention. I suppose I know why, though; They can't. Being a Dragoon requires a lot of ammo that we likely don't have. I don't see why Knights don't get a day to practice, we have training grounds specifically suited to Knights. I sigh at the thoughts. They probably don't have Knights willing to teach newly ranked ExWires. 

I specialize in melee fighting, though I've practiced sword fighting. Out of any maestro, I would choose Knight. The way a sword swings in my hands feels like the wind. Graceful swings slice the air like nothing. My daydreams consume and guide me throughout the classes. It's not like I haven't learned all of this, anyway.

After a while the Cram school classes drift by. They end and we go back to the dorms for hours. Rin and Yukio have this habit of walking me to mine, seeing as we live in the same building. Rin especially likes walking with me, though. He does so now.

“Man, Cram school is  _ so _ boring! I would fall asleep if I could.” He exclaims.

“Agreed. Like, when do we get to actually do something?” I reply.

“Weren't we told about some mission to get rid of a demon? It was at a park or something.”

“Yeah, I think we're going next week.”

“Finally, something to look forward to!”

“We don't get to do anything, including train. You know, I would love to practice with my sword at home!”

“I would agree, but this thing on my back stays closed.”

“I have a sword that I used to practice with every day when I was younger. You could try it out over the weekend if you want!”

“Sure, as long as Yukio doesn't banish me to our room. You know how he is, Mr. Big Shot.”

“Knowing you, you would likely still get out and do stuff anyways!”

“Ugh, am I really that obvious?”

“Um, yeah!”

“Oh come on!”

I let out a hearty laugh at his frustration. Seeing him go red faced makes me happy. 

“We should probably get going” I sing.


	2. Sword Play

“You flail too much!” I scold.

“Well I'm sorry I just started using a sword a few months ago!” Rin retorts.

“I think that's enough for today.” I sigh.

 

This weekend has been a train wreck. Yukio continues to scold us for leaving the dorms without notifying him first.

“At least leave a note!” He presses.

“Okay, okay! We get it!” I growl.

He waves me off with a glare. I return a joking smile and peace signs. His eyes are practically closed before I making the journey to my room. The old boy's dorms are huge, much like the school. I find myself lost try to navigate the halls. Before I reach my door, a flash of green passes before my eyes. I'm knocked back on my ass, completely startled. From the shadows that conjure in corners a pair of eyes stares at mine. I pull out the sword that I had collected from home. 

It slides out with a threatening scratch. I give a powerful glare to scare off whatever's lurking behind that veil of dark, misty black. My hackles rise and a demonic growl rips from my throat. The blue flames I was cursed with light upon my head. Satan's inferno rages within me in an attempt to scare away whatever is stalking me. 

“Who's there?! I will not hesitate to slash anything that's a potential threat!” I growl.

“I suppose I've been caught. I shall go elsewhere, it's not fun spying on somebody who knows I'm here.” a bored voice complains.

A green figure flashes before me, escaping through the window.

I sigh in relief, calming myself. My lips curl upwards to reassure myself that everything's okay. Amaimon can be a strange one. Footsteps tap on the stairs down the hallway, putting me on alert once again. 

I'm jumped by a worried Rin, his blue hair shimmering in the solitary beams of sunlight glaring through tough glass windows. Once again, I'm knocked on my ass, not by an enemy, but by Rin. Another smile spreads across my golden skin. 

"Hi" I say.

"Are you okay, we heard yelling and glass shattering!" He panics. 

"I'm fine, yeesh."

"Yeah yeah, I know. I just worry. Knowing you, you'd probably get yourself in trouble and say that. Heck, you'd probably come to me with a big ass stab wound through your stomach and complain about me wanting to help!" 

"Lay off me, blueberry head!"

"Oh come on, you know you love me"

"You're right"

"Oh… This is suddenly awkward"

"Ha! I always find a way to make things awkward around everybody! Even you, Rin!"

"You're not exactly wrong…"

"That's what I like to hear! Don't you ever forget what I said, you hear me?"

"Loud and clear, Aura!"

I laugh, a grin covering my face from eyes to eye. Eventually we both end up in a giggle fit, our faces flushed and stomachs aching. Yukio towers above us with one of his ' _ I love you but you're so dead' _ smiles. 

"Oh boy, Four eyes found us. Scatter!" I yell. We both scamper off of the floor and bolt to our rooms. I close the slam the door, out of breath. I've never been the best runner, nor have I been fit. Just a sprint like that knocks the wind out of me in one fell swoop. 

I lean against the wood, panting. My brothers really love me, don't they? Rin, the middle child of the bunch, is so precious. He kills me sometimes. Yukio being the youngest, is very knowledgeable. Yet, he's physically weak. If his brain power contributed to his physical ability, he would likely be stronger than dear old dad. 

I pity Rin, he has to deal with an irritated Yukio. 

A chuckle comes from me as I realise a simple fact; I can send these flames to the parts of my body that are on the relatively skinnier side. The hellish fire courses through me, flowing throughout my veins. Demonic healing is both a blessing and a curse.

The lowly 10% of human blood in me is just enough to block the natural healing properties from taking full effect. My electric blue eyes light up more. 

I really wish I didn't have to get Rin to fall in love with me. But demons say that breeding with family is the best way to keep the royal bloodline pure. They don't say that to dear old dad, though. Mother was amazing, a miracle woman, if you will. Like her, Yukio and I have many moles. I remember my birth. It was quite catastrophic. Let's just say, Rin and I were bitches to push out. Blue flames shrouding the walls of my birth room are the most memorable. 

Yuri Egin was seen as a witch for baring Satan's children. Hell spawn aren't exactly the first thing that come to mind when one announces their pregnancy. Satan isn't exactly who comes to mind when you announce the father, either. 

Looking back to my first day of school, I realise that I should be more careful when it comes to Assiah.

 

_ I take a seat next to Rin. He's grown up a lot since I last seen him. His blue locks are messy, but plush. Maybe breeding with my own brother won't be so bad… _

_ That's disgusting Aura, never think about that again.  _

_ I sigh at my conflicting emotions. Yukio steps up before the dark green chalkboard. _

_ "Hello everybody. My name is Yukio Okumura, and I will be your anti-demon pharmaceuticals teacher. I may be the same age as most of you, but I request that you address me as Mr. Okumura from now on." Yukio greets. _

_ "So, how many of you have received temptaints?"  _

_ A few raise their hands. _

_ "Since most of you have not received one, I have animal blood and milk to draw out hobgoblins. Blood tempts demons into coming out of hiding because of the strong odor it emit. Hobgoblins also have taken a liking to milk, so mixing the two is ideal for luring them." he explains. _

_ "Everyone who has not received a temptaint, please step forward." _

_ I cover my nose and my eyes widen. _

_ Stay back, stay back.  _

_ The smell of animal blood drives me crazy. It's intoxicating. Rin covers him nose as well. That's to be expected from a half demon such as himself.  _

_ My eyes roll backwards into my skull. Hobgoblins sneak from the shadows to prey on the blood and humans. My classmates Shrek in pain as the hobgoblins wound them. Yukio destroys every demon that appears.  _

_ Against my will, I stand up in my seat. The only thing I have control over is my hand at this point. I use it to keep an iron grip on the table. It acts as an anchor that I've tied myself to. My ears lengthen and teeth sharpen. The vile of blood is closed and I remove my hands from their place to cover my ears. As far as I know, nobody saw.  _

_ Still intoxicated, my tail twitches around under my shirt. I regain focus and sit down again. Rin looks up at me in relief. He likely caught on to what I was doing. Knowing Rin, he probably doesn't have a clue as to why, though. He was always clueless. It's kind of cute. _

_ I sigh and refocus on Yukio. Today is going to be a long day. _

I shake away the memory and pull out some pajamas for sleep. I slip on black yoga shorts and a yellow turtleneck. The sleeves reach to my wrists. I twirl in the mirror and flop into bed. 

I close my eyes and lay spread eagle in sheet that sink beneath me. Drifting off into a peaceful sleep is heaven. I didn't get that luxury in Gehenna.


	3. Aura's Motives

I awake to a sleeping Rin beside me. The bluenette stares at me with a smile and blush. Red covers his dorky looking face. I look down to see his abs, raw and slightly tan. They're defined and pressed against me. I dig my head into his chest, red painting my face.

"Why are you here?" I mutter.

"I came to check up on you. I tried to tuck you in but apparently, you had other plans. So here I am now, dragged into a bed by an unconscious you." He replies.

"O-oh, I'm sorry"

"Nah, it's chill."

"... Can we stay like this? For just a little bit"

"I mean, it  _ is _ Saturday."

"Yeah."

"Fine, I'll snuggle"

"Mm"

"Alright, come close. It's called snuggling for a reason."

"Okay"

We sit in silence for about half an hour. His warmth shrouds me like a blanket. Reality begins to fade as I drift into a somewhat eventful sleep.

 

_ "Aura, you are to act as a human in Assiah. Retrieve your brother, Rin Okumura and bring him to Gehenna. You are crown princess of Gehenna, do not fail me." _

_ "Yes father" _

_ I slice my hand with a dagger. Blood seeps from my hand onto the floor. Just enough pours out until my cut seals. Demonic laughter rises from conjuring demons. Gehenna gate forms before me, opening a way to Assiah. _

_ I step into the pool of demons. After sinking through the gate, I end up in what looks like Rin's room. Another is sleeping peacefully beside him. _

_ I realise the figure as myself.  _

_ I'm in the Realm of Dreams. _

_ Blue flames combustion beside me, forming a tall shadow. Long white hair flows from the inferno, fading slowly into light blue.  _

_ Father looks at me with his signature smile, sending chills down my spine. I shiver and meet his eyes, my eyes, Rin's eyes.  _

_ "Father?" I ask. _

_ "Have you forgotten your task? Bring your brother back, no matter the cost. You must bare his children to keep our bloodline. I didn't pour most of my power into you for nothing, Aura. Of course, you were the only child I had access to." he sneers. _

_ "I haven't forgotten, I'm just enjoying time with little brother." _

_ "We cannot afford your stalling, bring him within the next week." _

_ "Yes father…" _

_ "Wonderful" _

_ "Father, may I ask a question?" _

_ "You already did" _

_ "..." _

_ "Fine, what?" _

_ "Is mother really dead?" _

_ "Of course not! Do you think I would really just let my beloved Yuri die like any human?" _

_ "Why can't we see her then?" _

_ "She is still in the process of recovering from the birth of Rin and yourself." _

_ "What if we speed up the process?" _

_ "Just what are you proposing, Aura?" _

_ "Think about it, a demon's blood recovers wounds faster than a humans could. If our blood is better at healing, why not inject mother with some? Or even quite possibly, glaze whatever wounds she has with it?" _

_ "You're a damned genius, you know that?" _

_ "The concept of logic still stands, father." _

_ "Don't make me relinquish your newest title, Aura." _

_ "Yes father." _

_ "Though I do suppose injecting Yuri with small doses of demon blood would recover her wounds much faster." _

_ "Do you want to go through with it?" _

_ "It wouldn't hurt to try." _

_ "Thank you for hearing me out. I do hope I get to see mother at some point." _

_ "Just wake up already." _

_ "Your wish is my command" _

 

I awaken with a sense of delight. Father had conversated with me for the first time in weeks. As much as people and demons alike say that I shouldn't, I love dear old dad with all my heart. Nobody understands him like mother and I.

His goals are pure, with good intent. While humans insist on separating us, father wishes to form an alliance and let demons and humans live in simple harmony. The angels would be proud if they weren't as selfish as the humans. 

To anyone with unclouded sight, demons are in the right. The Vatican won't let people know that, though. They're too prideful.

I shake my head in dismay. 

 

The day drags along, every class longer than the last. I can't even begin to try to count how many times I've looked at the clock this period. Rin sits in the back of class, sleeping the day away. A feeling of peace settles around me, obviously coming from my little brother. 

I smile at the thought of Rin. 

A wave of miasma hits and I cover my nose. A bead of sweat drips down my forehead as my eyebrows furrow. 

People drop down to the floor in agony, well, aside from Rin and I. 

"Rin! Draw your sword!" I scream.

"Huh, what?!" He says groggily.

"Just do it!" 

"Um, I…"

"I already know your heritage! Rin, just do it!"

"How did you, wait, what?!"

"Rin, do you want people to survive or not?!"

"Of course I do! What do you take me for, a jerk?!"

"Rin!"

"Alright, alright! Ugh, this mist stinks!"

"Yeah, it's called miasma!"

"Miasma?"

"A mist that conjures around mid and higher level demons."

"What does it do?"

"It weakens and harms humans!"

"Why aren't you falling like the rest of them?"

"Well, that's where we're the same."

"You're a half demon too?!"

"Actually, 90% demon, but close enough."

"I thought I was the only one!"

"It's more common for an exorcist to sport demon blood than you think."

"Oh…"

"Change of plans, go get Mephisto! I'll fend them off!"

"Okay, I'll be back as soon as possible!"

I sigh as soon as he exits the room, letting my tail unfurl. The tip is puffed up and cat like. A low growl rips from my throat, echoing around the large room.

I raise my tail to bite it, causing myself pain. I'm better at fighting when crazed by pain. My screeches sound throughout the school, sending me on a killing frenzy. Horns arise from my head as I assume my full demon form. 

The nails on my fingertips sharpen into a precise point, lengthening in the process. Wings made of Satan's flames spread from my back, outstretched and somewhat feathery. They're huge, the wingspan being about twelve feet- almost. With one flap, I'm risen to the ceiling. 

The inferno curls around my body, licking and consuming what little air remains in the room around me. 

Miasma flows upwards, meeting my level. I draw my sword and start swiping at the fumes. The bodies on the floor remain unconscious. 

With trouble, I remind myself to rid the flames surrounding me. My other demonic features remain, though.

Being the Princess of Gehenna, I take immediate authority over whatever demon decided to slink it's way onto campus grounds. 

I fall to the ground, my wings disappearing. Every blue flame extinguishes before Mephy and Rin can arrive. 

_ If only Amaimon was here, he would know what this is from. I wish he was in school. _

_ " _ Speak of the devil and he shall appear" A familiar voice says dully behind me.

"Amaimon!"

"Who else?"

"When did you get here? Come and give me a hug!"

"A little bit ago"

I turn to see an almost unoticable smile spread on his face. I wrap my arms around him and give one of my expert bro hugs, the ones that only use one arm. 

"How did you know what I was thinking?" I ponder out loud.

"Magic" Amaimon makes a mock rainbow, still holding a straight face. The statement makes me chuckle, a cheerful smile spread across my face. 

I give him a smile, gaining one myself.

 

**_(3rd Person)_ **

 

Rin ran through the halls in a panic, sweat plastered on his face. The walls harbored shadows growing on them like vines. The miasma had blocked all sunlight, leaving True Cross with nothing but darkness. 

 

Mephisto sat in his office, his hands massaging his temples in an effort to keep calm. He let out an annoyed laugh to himself. 

_ Eins, Zwei, Drei!  _

With a loud snap he summoned a well deserved cup of fruit tea. He favors it over herbal tea. Heat from the drink spread throughout his body, putting him in a cheerful mood. The calming drink had come with sparkling treats and pink napkins to hold them with. He took one with gloved fingers, taking a bite out of sugery goodness. 

Mehphisto's eyebrows furrowed and his headache returned upon hearing his door being burst through by his littlest brother. 

Sweat gleamed on Rin's face, alerting the flamboyant headmaster.

"What is it now, Rin?" Mephisto asked.

"It's Aura, she's been attacked. Well, the whole school has, but you get the point. Whatever is in this nasty fog is getting to her and we need your help!!" Rin said panickedly.

With a puff of pink smoke the treat dissapeared.

"Let us go, then. I can predict who's doing this is. Likely that half-assed glob face's." Mephisto chided.

"Who?" A confused Rin asked.

"Astaroth, Demon King of Rot" The headmaster explained.

"Wow Mephisto, I didn't know you were such a word condiment-seiurr." Rin sang.

"Connoisseur."

"You know what I meant!"

"Doesn't mean I can't correct your mistakes, and believe me, you make many."

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?!"

"I don't know, how about you figure it out, hmm?"

"Snarky bastard!"

"Now, now, that's no way to talk to your legal guardian, headmaster and savior. Let's clean up that act, shall we?"

"I'll clean up your fashion sense!"

"Excusé Mua? Do not ever insult my fashion expertise again, unless, of course, you want to end up in Gehenna with Father?"

"Eek! I'll stop, I'll stop!"

"Better, but not good enough. It'll have to do, though."

The whole walk was a battle of snarkiness. Rin didn't realise that Mephisto could've easily teleported, but the headmaster said nothing. By the time they got there, dear sister would be done.

  
  


Back in Gehenna, Satan was watching his only daughter very carefully. Each swipe she took had a hidden expertise in it. The blue flames were quietly laced within her sword,  _ Puresu Sekitan  _ ( _ Pressed Coal _ ). The sharp blade made of pure, hard diamond. The gemstone was rare and very, very powerful. It had a somewhat see through blade and a blue painted steel hilt.

Forged by the King of Gehenna himself, the sword sliced through opponents with immense strength. It was built like that, interlaced with demon blade materials. 

Satan rose from his throne of gold and ruby encrusted obsidian with a smirk. He searched Assiah with his mind. Japan just happened to harbor perfect vessels more often than not. With will alone, he found a white wolf, fresh for possession. His figure faded between worlds, the void between them long and empty. 

Upon arrival, the wolf cried out in pain until his majesty managed to wriggle into the canine's brain. Blue flames shrouded the wolf, heat radiating from the plush, silky white furs. 

Satan adjusted to the unfamiliar form before taking off into the woods occupied by the possessed rogue wolf. His hind legs pumped against the ground at blinding speed. True Cross was but a mile away judging by the strong odor emitted by Astaroth's kin. The rot beasts tended to crowd around demon kings, and if Satan remembered correctly Astaroth, Samael, and Lucifer were the only demon kings in Assiah- aside from his youngest daughter; Aura, Queen of Balance. Yuri and him had made a demon worthy of the crown.

Aura controlled thing that need each other to exist; like night and day. She controlled opposites like evil and good, yin and yang, night and day, and even boy and girl. It amazes Satan that his only daughter could control the gender of which a certain creature of her choosing would be. If she really wanted to, she could make every single creature alive go extinct- but that's the catch. Aura isn't like that. She isn't exactly evil, yet she isn't exactly good. The Queen of Balance is Chaotic Neutral.

Hell, Aura even controlled whether someone would live or die. That's why she has Life and Death, though. They manage those kind of things for her. Of course, her powers don't affect beings above those concepts, like Satan and God himself. 

However, things that were under the other King's power were out of her control. That's the limit of her abilities, yet she is still very impressive. Satan is very proud of producing the second strongest demon in Gehenna. She is just barely above Samael and Lucifer though. That doesn't matter because she is still at least slightly above on par with the two kings. 

Aura is like Satan, every demon is her kin.

Satan arrived at True Cross Academy, his presence alerting everyone. Astaroth had previously taken down the barrier, making it easier for the king of demons to get into the school. He dashed through the halls that were home to a thick miasma. 

Likely Astaroth's doing.

Satan smirked, well, as close to a smirk as he can muster. Every twist and turn he made lead him closer and closer to Aura. He relished the thought of seeing her in real life instead of visiting her dreams. His only daughter meant a lot to him, though it also helped that she'd inherited his flames. 

Rin was Satan's goal. The infant prince is to come home as well as Aura. 

Satan reaches the room where Aura resides. She is still swiping at the fog, trying to fend it off. She stops to turn, seeing the wolf with flames bound towards her.

"Father!" Her face lights up at the sight of Satan.

Amaimon comes out of the shadows and approaches the ruler of Gehenna with an emotionless expression. 

Aura bears hugs Satan, her arms crushing the vessel.

" **_Okay, enough, enough. Wouldn't want to loose this vessel, eh?_ ** " Satan howls.

"Father, I missed you so much! What are you doing here?"

" **_I missed you too, my little tulip. I'm here to get Rin. It's time for him to come home._ ** " Satan replies.

"Ah, that would be why the miasma is here. Astaroth really went all out didn't he?" 

" **_More so than I would've preferred, but yes. Speaking of my son, where is he?_ ** "

"Astaroth? I haven't a clue to be honest. I suppose just return baby brother and go, Astaroth will find his way. Yukio resides here as well, if you wanted to know."

" **_That weakling? I suppose he would be nice to have, but… Eh, screw it! Let's bring em' both home._ ** "

"I knew you would agree, father! Although, Yukio is a lot stronger than you think. He just needs a little push in the right direction."

" **_You mean a push as in possessing him, don't you._ ** "

"Exactly!"

" **_Well, if it unsheathes his demon side, if you get what I mean_ ** "

The group lets out chuckles. Satan could be hilarious- if he wanted to, that is.

"Father, you crack me up!"

" **_Oh no, the last time I did that you almost died._ ** "

Aura chokes on air in an attempt to let out her built-up laughter.

"Okay, okay."

" **_Too much? Aura, you're better than this. You are not the second strongest demon for no reason._ ** "

"I know father, I know. You're just too funny for me to possibly handle!"

" **_Nobody -not even Yuri- can handle this_ ** " Satan flipped his long neck fur flamboyantly.

"I suppose we should stop dawdling. Shall we? Father, brother?"

" **_We shall_ ** "

They make it to where Rin is walking. Mephisto walks slowly with him, making a good distraction. 

The young prince notices the wolf shrouded in the family's sacred flame. 

"Aura! Get away from that!" Rin yells, sword in hand.

"Don't worry, he doesn't bite. In fact, he's very special to me." Aura smirks.

She slits her hand, letting blood pool from it. Her chants echo throughout the halls. 

Gehenna gate rises from the dark crimson liquid, demons of all kinds reaching out from it.

"I'm sorry, but I'm gonna have to toss you in there."

In a flash, Aura is at the side of her brother. Her irises show her true lineage, not that Rin would notice.

"I'll be taking that." Aura rips Kurikara from her younger brother's fingers, sheath and all.

She gives a sympathetic grin to Rin. Using barely any strength, she shoves him into the gate. The demons crowd around him as he struggles to break free from their clutches.

Aura jumps in after her brother, practically swimming in the cries of demons enveloping her slowly. She's always liked the feeling of passing through the gate.


	4. Queen of Balance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our quirky, yet powerful Aura kicks her brothers' asses!

The Queen of Balance wakes up in her quarters. The plush sheets comfort her. The smell of Gehenna awakens the girl. 

She sits up and stretches, eventually pushing the covers off. After making her bed, she finds herself an outfit that screams ' _ Queen of Balance _ '.

First is an ivory sleeveless top connecting to a pair of panties with leather. She puts on a turtleneck overcoat that flows down mid arm. The overcoat fades from black to white and is gold lined with a YinYang pin. Next is a gold lined black-and-white ombre that flows on a slant to her mid-calf. To top the skirt is another gold lined blouse that has the same design. She slips on black and white gold lined fingerless gloves. The stockings come next. They're black and white ombre gold lined solid silk long socks. Aura's boots are black and white gold lined leather ankle boot- heels.

Aura's navy hair had turned white with the same blue undertone. It curled and lengthened. When she took on her true form upon returning to Gehenna, a thick black stripe ran through her curly locks. 

Aura exited her room. The shadows crowding in corners seemed to slump a bit. Of course, they were demons too. She turned before walking into the barren hallways of her father's castle. She gave a cheerful goodbye and went on her merry way.

The presence of Rin lurked through the castle. She had forgotten one important detail, Yukio. 

Upon remembering, she quickly went into a state of utter panic.

' _ Crap, we left Yuki!'  _

Aura played it off as though she wasn't completely and utterly terrified. 

She sniffed the air to find out what that slightly familiar smell was.

' _ Yuki! _ '

She sighed in relief, continuing her way to the throne room.

Aura stopped once again, realizing she'd forgotten another thing! She manifested those sacred flames and formed them into the wings she knew all too well. After burning blue for a bit, the wings formed completely, instead of being just fire. Her full demon form allowed her wings to physically be there. The soft navy feathers sat upon her back. They had reached full size last year. Now with giant wings, Aura continued down the halls. 

The crown princess found herself in the throne room in which her father had always resided -well, aside from at night, that is. She reached her father with long, precise strides. She took a respectful bow before making her way to the gold encrusted obsidian and quartz throne beside Satan's. 

Aura sat by her beloved father, a smile on her face. Satan gave a smirk, he couldn't believe how easy Aura had made taking back his sons.

Lost in his own thoughts, Satan hadn't noticed the approaching shadow from the hallway.

  
  


The miasma in the school had cleared the next day. Mephisto sat in his office, a smirk spread across his face.

Students everywhere either didn't remember anything, or just didn't care. Teachers resumed their classes and everything was back to normal.

Yet, there was an uproar in cram school. Suguro in particular. 

 

**_(Suguro's POV)_ **

 

I stepped into a teacherless classroom. Izumo was blankly staring off into space while Shiemi tried to grab her attention. The Puppet Boy sat in the back, as per usual. Konekomaru chatted with Shima about whatever. I made my way to my friends.

"Ey' Bon! I didn't think you would show up. You weren't with us today, why is that?" Shima asks.

"I had to stay after class for a bit. Some student needed help." I reply.

"You wouldn't happen to know where the Okumuras' are, would ya'?" Koneko questions. 

"No, I wouldn't. I don't keep tabs on those two." I answer.

"Eh', I'm sure they'll make it" Shima says.

I nod in agreement before pulling out some books. One is The Gospel of John, the other is a gun study guide. If I'm going to be a Aria and a Dragoon, I'm going to need these. I clip back my hair and start reading the gun study guide, seeing as I've already memorized The Gospel of John.

About ten minutes in, the door finally opens. But it isn't Okumura Sensei, it's a lady I've never seen before. She walks in with only a swim top and a pair of jean shorts on, revealing a long red tattoo running from her chest to her midriff. 

"Alright kiddos, my name is Shura Kirigakure. I'm your new teacher for the time being." Kirigakure Sensei introduces. 

"Kirigakure Sensei, where is Okumura Sensei?" Koneko asks.

"That's why I'm here. I'm positive all of you have noticed that sweater guy, the Okumura twins and Aura are gone." 

"Yeah, but what's that got to do with you?" I deadpan.

"Well, you see, the brothers are missing. We have reason to believe that they were taken to Gehenna, seeing as we've picked up traces of Satanic blood. On another note, I was sweater guy." Kirigakure Sensei explains.

Murmurs are breathed between us. 

"What happened?"

"How did Satan get to Assiah?"

"Why are the triplets in Gehenna?"

"I can't believe that they got taken!"

"Oh my god…"

"What do we do!?"

"Huh??!! What does that have to do we with us, we're just Exwires!" I yell.

"Besides, what would Satan want with the twins and Aura?" Izumo asks.

"We're not completely sure, but if they have been taken, we'll need all the help we can get." Sensei says.

 

**_(3rd Person)_ **

 

_ Peresu Sekitan  _ laid at Aura's waist. She sat cross legged on near throne. Her ears twitched at the sudden sound of stepping. She subconsciously moved her hand to the hilt of her sword.

To identify who it is, Aura sniffed at the air. She recognized it as her two younger brothers. She spread a smile across her face. 

Yukio stepped in first. Aura recognized his new demonic features. Satan obviously must have succeeded. He looked up at her in disbelief. It reminded her of the expression he gave Rin when he literally used his head to defeat and tame Kuro. She smirked at him.

Rin followed. His face stretched from surprise to sheer anger. She could imagine what he was feeling. Her Satanic eyes followed Rin's figure as he reluctantly approached.

Yukio furrowed his brows. He wondered why Aura sat at Satan's right hand comfortably. She had confusing attire, and even more confusing features. 

'Who is Aura, really?' He thought. 

"I suppose you're both quite confused. Let me explain." Aura spoke.

"Who are you, Aura?!" Rin blurted.

"Whatever do you mean, dear brother?" She cackled.

"B-brother?!" Rin yells.

"You heard me,  _ brother. _ " 

"Aura, why are you standing with Satan?!"

"Simple, I love dear ol' dad."

"But, you were training to become an Exorcist!"

"True, true. But it was the only way to get to you two!"

"I can't believe this…"

"Rin, come here."

"Why, so you can betray me again?!"

" **_I said, come here_ ** ."

"Okay, okay!"

"Much better."

Rin inched towards The Queen of Balance. Aura lifted herself from the throne. Rin stopped in front of her.

With a swift movement, she grabbed his jaw and pulled him towards her. Their lips crashed together as she forcefully held him there. Her embrace was hungry. Rin unwillingly let his instincts take over and melted into Aura's tall figure.

She reluctantly pulled away, a smirk spread across her face. 

Rin stood in shock, his lips tingling. A kiss was stolen from him by his very own sister. His flame was raging inside, instincts slowly taking over. 

Aura's blue flames lit upon her head. She licked her lips before returning to her spot. Satan was obviously satisfied with her action.

Yukio sat in bewilderment. He couldn't believe that their supposed sister just kissed his older brother without hesitation.

"You two look surprised. Wasn't it obvious that I had a thing for my baby brother?"

"Baby brother?!" Yukio exclaimed.

"I'm the eldest out of the three of us. Poor baby brother, he thought he was the eldest for so long." Aura explained.

" **_That's enough, Aura. He can only endure so much teasing. Sometimes I think that you're more demonic than me, and I'm the Devil!_ ** " Satan interrupted.

"Just proves that you did well raising an heir to the throne. I love you, daddy!" Aura reassured Satan.

" **_I love you too, Aura._ ** "

"Yay!"

" **_I swear, you're more of a pain than Amaimon was._ ** "

"Hey! I thought you loved me!"

" **_I do!_ ** "

"Then take it back!"

" **_There is no way I'm taking that back!_ ** "

"I suppose you want me to start calling you 'Lord Satan', don't you"

" **_Okay, fine! I take it back!_ ** "

"Thank you. I love you daddy!"

Rin stood bewildered by their small argument. Satan had just surrendered to someone, over a name no less! Who exactly is Aura?

"Hey! Aura, mind tellin' me what the hell's goin' on?!" Rin fumed.

"Oh, you mean my status?" She asked.

"Sure!" Rin shouted.

"Well, for starters, I'm second most powerful demon in all existence. Hell, I even surpass Samael and Lucifer!" She exclaims.

"W-what do you mean 'second most powerful'?!" 

"It's just like I said, I'm practically almost as powerful as dear old dad!" 

"What's with the getup then?!"

"That's what I haven't told you. You see, I'm a demon king. Aura, Daughter of Satan and Demon King of Balance, at your service dear brother!"

"You're a demon king?!"

"Yeah!"

"F-for real?"

"Do you have Satan's flames in you?"

"Ye-"

"Well there you go!"

Rin stood up like a scarecrow, all of his senses heightened and his body tense. Aura is really a demon king?! It was news to him.

Aura sat with a smartass smirk on her face, her sword pressed up at her waist. She stood up and stretched, popping a few bones. She swung her arms around excitedly.

"Brothers, would you two like to go against me in a two on one? I feel like playing and it wouldn't be fair to only ask one of you. I guarantee that you two will have at least a one-percent chance of beating me that way!" Aura offered.

"Oh you're on!" Rin fumed.

"Rin! Don't, you'll get hurt!" Yukio interjected.

"I don't care what you say Yukio! I'm not letting a girl show me up!" Rin shouted.

"Come onnnnn Yuki~ You know you wanna'~" Aura purred.

"Fine." Yukio sighed.

"Yay! Follow me!" Aura jumped from her spot and grab her brothers' hands. She dragged them along with her to an arena specifically built for sparring.

Satan smiled at his children. He wasn't exactly familiar with the concept of 'happiness' but he was  _ positive _ this is what it felt like. He sighed, letting go of any negativity he had previously built up inside him from the petty bickering session that took place earlier.

It's time to hatch his (and Aura's) decade-and-a-half long plan.

  
  


The Exwires had panic laced throughout their conversations. Shura let us speak before resuming. 

"The Grigori request input from every Exorcist in the Japan Branch, including trainees. Any ideas?" Shura asks.

A hush falls over the room, no-one daring to speak up. This was the Grigori they were talking about. 

Bon was still confused as to what Satan of all things would want from the Okumura twins and Aura. What could they be hiding? 

  
  


Aura stretched all of her limbs, including her tail. Her claws had been sharpened to a point. She pulled her white hair into a relatively messy bun, revealing that she had her hair shaved all around her skull. The littlest things about her make her that much cooler. 

Rin put his hair up with the special pin he had received from Bon. He flexed after helping Yukio tuck in his dark brown tail. Rin did the same. Their clothes had been replaced with pitch black dress shirts and jeans the same color.

Aura summoned her brother's guns. He deserved to have a familiar form of defense instead of leaving him with just his natural weapons. The Demon King of Balance unsheathed  _ Peresu Sekitan _ . The diamond glinted in the light from the blaring red sun glaring through the open roof of the coliseum. 

As a show of power Aura let her tail sway back and forth, the white appendage shining in red beams. With a snap and a small explosion of blue flames, Aura changed into an ombre black and white jumpsuit. 

She did the same to her brothers, bringing back memories of their first ride with Mephisto. Rin wiggled around in a solid navy jumpsuit while Yukio appeared to be fidgeting uncomfortably in a solid dark brown one.  Aura giggled and let the two get comfortable.

Once they readied themselves, Aura gave a cocky grin and beckoned them to attack her. 

Rin ran at her at full speed, taking a beginning slash at her shoulder. She yawned and parried him with little effort. Before he could go anywhere she landed a kick in his abdomen. He went flying into a column, shattering the stone. He raised himself off of the ground with a grunt.

Yukio put on his brave face and took a shot at Aura. She deflected the shot with unparalleled reflexes. 

"I said spar, not die" Aura yawned.

"It kinda sucks when we can't even land one hit on you!" Yukio shouted.

"I'll let you in on something, it takes one single holy water bullet to bring me down. My regenerative properties are off the charts though. That's why I have unparalleled reflexes." She explained.

"Really, that's all we have to do?" Rin asked.

"Mhm, you just have to completely overwhelm me with attack after attack until my defense breaks down!" Aura sings.

"Got it!" Rin runs at Aura while Yukio takes multiple shots at her. Somehow, she manages to block and parry every attack. With a smirk she takes a slash at Rin, blue flames gliding behind her sword.

"My turn" Aura whispers ominously. 

She disappeared completely and then reformed in front of Rin. In less than five seconds, she had layed four kicks in his ribs and sliced him once for good measure. She then disappeared again and reappeared in front of Yukio. With one punch she sent her youngest brother flying. 

With a sadistic laugh Aura exploded into a ball of pure flames and fury. She sung her sword once, letting her flames follow behind like a tsunami. The wave of flames was so brilliant that it flooded the whole coliseum with bright blue light. Such beautiful flames are only wielded by her and Satan. Even Iblis, who rules over flames, would be impressed by the purity of this Satanic inferno.

She sheathed her sword. Aura clenched her stomach and hunched over in laughter. She was crying by the time the screeching laughter had been interrupted by slow, impressed claps. In the door stood Satan, a grin upon his face. 

" **_You prove to be almost as strong as I, dear daughter. But I would love if you refrained from murdering your little brothers. Thank you, Aura_ ** " Satan congratulated before picking the brothers up and slinging them over both shoulders.

Satan carried them to their rooms and dressed them. Their clothes had been reduced to ash by Aura and her overwhelming power. The image of her insane laughter made him proud. 

He knew it was time to merge Assiah and Gehenna.

 


	5. Aura's Identity

Aura woke up to a maid shaking her about. It want just any maid though, it was Twist. Twist has been Aura's maid for a long time, hell they're even best friends. 

"Twist? What's wrong?" Aura groans.

"It's your brothers! They've escaped!" 

Aura leaps from her bed and puts her hands on Twist's shoulders.

"What do you mean?"

"Prince Rin and Prince Yukio have both escaped to Assiah via Gehenna gate!"

"Holy shit… Get ready Twist, we're going to Assiah."

"Yes Aura!"

Aura ushers Twist out of her room to get ready. She then puts on a set of black and white dragon-plated armor. Aura ties her undercut up into a messy bun, sowing the shaved hair all around her head. She then lets the bun loose, decoding that a ponytail would suffice.

She puts on her crown, channeling blue flames through it to show her rank. 

Twist enters again, not needing knock. It's not like she hasn't seen Aura completely naked before. Aura looks at her with a determined expression before taking the maid's hand and leading her to a room specifically built to house a Gehenna gate.

The princess slits her hand and lets then blood ooze from it. Gehenna gate quickly forms, letting both Aura and Twist walk through it.

  
  


Back at True Cross, Yukio and Rin were rushing to their dorms. They knew that if they were to be seen in the attire they're dressed in currently, then their identities would surely be know by both exorcists and demons. Yukio's tail is thankfully well hidden, but Rin's is not. Yukio will also have to explain the new enhancements to his body, as well as have Rin help him with getting used to them. 

The twins finally arrive at their dorm, heavily breathing and quite exhausted. Yukio is still unable to understand how Rin so easily opened Gehenna gate. Yukio then remembered that the cursed gate was Rin's familiar.

Yukio made a beeline for the shower, looking to remove the stench of Gehenna from himself. Rin, however, went to Kuro first.

" **Rin! You're home!** " Kuro mewled.

"Yeah, Kuro! Sorry about that!"

" **You idiot! You were gone for a week! Do you know how worried I was?** " 

"Eheh, sorry 'bout that!"

" **You smell like Gehenna! What in the hell were you doing there!?** "

"I may have been kidnapped by my sichotic older sister…"

" **You have a sister!?** "

"Hey, don't get mad at me! I didn't know either!"

" **Ugh, Rin. Just make some food would ya'? Anyways, what's with the getup?** "

"Satan. It's Satan's fault."

" **Ah, I see.** "

"Here, how about I make some Sukiyaki. Last I checked we had the ingredients."

" **Sukiyaki! Sukiyaki!** "

"Come on Kuro!"

Rin, Kuro and Ukobach all rejoiced for Rin's arrival. To celebrate, they made Sukiyaki. Little did they know that a certain Princess was on True Cross grounds with the Principal's permission.

  
  


Aura scowled across the empty hallways of True Cross Academy, clad in dragon scale armor. Twist followed closely behind her best friend in an identical set of armor custom made by Aura herself.

The Queen of Balance searched high and low for her brothers, knowing they were somewhere on the campus. She then decided that they were at the old dorms. Aura sped over to those abandoned set of dorms furiously. How dare her incompetent brothers make this so hard for her!

She sighed, returning to her dorms on the second floor. Her wings folded against her back before dissapearing all together along with other demonic features.

"I'll look for them again tomorrow." Aura breathed, settling into the bed she was so familiar with. Aura made sure that Twist had somewhere to sleep as well. She also made sure that they had comfortable night clothes. Now dressed in a blue tank top and booty shorts, Aura flopped down on the bed and closed her eyes to get a good night's rest.

 

Waking up the next morning, Aura got ready and snack down to the kitchen to see it completely deserted. She was aware that nobody knew she was here and quietly searched through to cabinets for something to eat. The demoness settled on a pack of crackers for herself and Twist, knowing that they didn't exactly have to eat much at all. She stuffed a cracker in her mouth and made her way back to the room to find that Twist was getting dressed in a female uniform Aura had stowed away in her dresser. Aura decided that the maid looked cute in it and proceeded to put on her usual male's uniform. 

They made their way to Aura regular classes, knowing no-one could see her best friend following closely behind. Aura was quite glad that none of the cram school students were in any of her classes. 

Then, Cram classes arrived. With a sick grin plastered on near face, Aura used her key to go to the classes. Yet, when she got there, she could feel Amaimon's presence filling the atmosphere. It seems that she want the only one who was determined to bring Rin and Yukio home. Though Amaimon's is extremely loyal to Mephisto, he also knows that he must follow orders from Satan at all costs.

She sat in her regular seat, waiting for students to pool in.

The Kyoto trio arrived first.

"Hey Aura, how you doin'?" Suguro passed by.

"Good."

"Wait…"

Suguro backtracked and looked at Aura with wide eyes.

"Aura!?"

"Yep. How are you this fine morning?"

"I thought you were stuck in Gehenna, how did you get out!?"

"Rin's not the only one who uses Gehenna gate as their familiar."

"You are on talented lady… I'm just glad that you're safe. Speaking of which, were are Okumura and Okumura-Sensei?"

"They came with me."

"Thank goodness their okay. We were getting worried for you three." 

Aura sighed and grinned at the monk. She was loving Suguro's idiocy. Then Shima came up to her.

"How are you Shima?"

"Glad you're back! I was missing those sweet curves of yours!" 

Aura chuckled at this. It's true she had some concubines, but none of them are human. Aura favors this human in particular, though her main goal is still Rin. She also knows about what Shima really is.

"I'm glad to be back." 

Konekomaru approached her. She then proceeded to hug the living daylights out of the small monk, much to Shima's dismay. 

Aura whispered into Shima's ear and uttered a few words about the Illuminati and how he should come out about what he really is. The pink-haired boy's eyes widened quickly and he started to stutter.

"I-I haven't any idea what you're talking about!"

"Oh, but I know you do."

Aura gave him a wink and he returned to his seat sweating. Suguro proceeded to question Shima before the Pink Spider dismissed it completely.

The King of Balance chuckled and waited for the other students to arrive. The whole class arrived, except for the Okumura brothers. Everyone had the same reaction Ryuji did when they saw her, and she fed them the same lies over and over again. In fact, even Shura, who was substituting for Yukio, had that same reaction to Aura being present in the classroom. Shura brushed it off and started on the lesson.

Like always, Rin was late by a few minutes. He rushed through the door with a worried look on his face.

"Sorry I'm late!" 

Everyone got up to crowd around him, even Suguro. However, Aura remained in her seat, waiting for Rin to realise she is there.

Rin looked past everyone to see a smiling Aura. He started shaking and stuttering.

"Y-you're here!?" Rin stuttered.

"But of course, Rin why wouldn't I be?" Aura sneered.

"But I thought-"

"Thought what? We arrived here together,  _ remember _ ?"

The threat was plain as day, and Rin was smart enough to let the topic go. He returned to answering questions about why he was in Gehenna.

Everyone returned to their seats. Just then, Yukio entered the room.

Shura bound over to him angrily.

"How come you didn't tell us you were gonna get kidnapped Four Eyes?!" Shura fumed.

"How was I supposed to?!" Yukio exclaimed.

"Heh, just teasing ya'. Are you and Rin doin' alright Chicken?"

"We're fine. Now if you would excuse me, I have a class to teach." Yukio sighed, combing through his hair with his fingers. 

Shura smirked and complied. If it meant she could slack off and drink beer, she wasn't complaining.

Yukio proceeded to teach class, taking glances at a smirking Aura the whole time. He acted like nothing had happened at all in hopes that Aura was smart enough to keep quiet.

But, Yukio's teaching came to an abrupt stop as a certain demon came falling from the roof. Amaimon dusted himself off as Aura stood up. They approached each other with smirks, an unsuspecting Amaimon unprepared for her next action. Aura then proceeded to tackle him with a hug, startling everyone in the class more even than they already were.

 

**_(Aura's POV)_ **

 

I tackle big brother Amaimon with glee. I didn't think he would actually reveal himself, but here his is.

"Amaimon!" 

"Hello Aura. How are you?"

"I'm great now that you're here!"

"Why in the hell is the Earth King here?!" Ryuji yells.

"Oh he's just visiting his little sister!" I beam.

"L-little sister?!" The rooster stutters.

"Mhm!"

"You don't mean…"

"Well the cats out of the bag. I should reveal my true identity. I'm Aura Kirameki, Demon King of Balance and Satan's only daughter." Ryuji backs away in fear as I light up in blue flames. Twist, being a shadow demoness, steps out of my shadow with a satanic smile.

"Y-you tricked us!"

"Indeed, Mr. Suguro. But I'm not the only one here who are harboring secrets. There are three other people in this room who should share. How about Rin first?"

My little brother unsheathes his sword, bursting into beautiful azure flames.

"Don't you dare even lay a finger on my friends!"

"I said nothing about harming them,  _ little brother. _ Now that little Rin has shared both his and Yukio's secret, I think Shima should go."

"I d-don't know what you're implying."

"Oh, big brother Lucifer would be disappointed. You know exactly what I'm talking about. You're just a  _ Pink Spider _ lurking in the shadows for both The Knights of the True Cross and The Illuminati."

"I um- uh."

"I see you still refuse to reveal yourself. That's what a good spy would do, don't you think?"

"I-I…"

"That's enough, you Satan spawn! Don't you ever accuse my friend of being a spy again!" Ryuji fumes.

"And you!-" Ryuji turns to Rin, "-I don't want to see you in here again! You're nothing but a bastard working for Satan! I can't believe we ever called you or your siblings friends!"

"You can say what you want about me, but don't you ever diss my brother!" Rin growls.

I step in between the two, avoiding a fight that could cost Ryuji his life.

"You should know better than to bad mouth the Crowned Princess of Gehenna's siblings. Every word that just came out of your mouth is worth over a thousand deaths each. You're quite lucky that I'm feeling nice today, or else you would be dying at the hands of a demon stronger than Lucifer himself!" I sneer.

Bon backs away with eyes widened.

"Now, let us all go to someplace else my brothers. Come along Shima, Lucifer awaits your arrival."


	6. Their Arrival and True Cross' Predicament

**_(3rd Person)_ **

 

The triplets are gone and so is Shima. The tension left in the classroom is thick enough to cut with a knife. Suddenly, a puff of purple smoke appears and with it is the headmaster.

"I see my little siblings caused quite the mess. I'm sorry for the commotion." Mephisto sang.

"What the hell is going on in here!?" 

Shura rammed through the door, beer in one hand and a sword in the other. 

"Mephisto! Explain you damned demon!" The scantily clad woman screeched.

"I have nothing to explain. However, the students do." Mephisto smirks, teeth showing in clear view.

  
  


Aura and the others arrive at Illuminati headquarters, which happens to be a giant freaking airship! 

'Lucifer knows what he's doing' Aura thinks.

She bursts into a fit of silent laughter as Rin, Yukio's and Shima panic. 

"Where the hell did you take you satanic bitch!?" Rin screams. 

"Oh that's rich, coming from Satan's son." Aura sneers.

"Answer the question!"

"Welcome to The Illuminati, have a wonderful stay!" 

"I was supposed to come back with Izumo! I'm in so much trouble!" Shima panics.

"Dr. I-Have-A-Crush-On-Lucifer isn't here, so don't worry Shima." Aura comforts.

"What the hell! Your personality is so inconsistent! Are you good or evil?" Yukio complains.

"I'm what's called chaotic neutral, dear littlest brother." Aura smiles.

"No, I think you have what's called 'multiple personality disorder'." Yukio deadpans.

Aura snickers at the statement.

"Okay you caught me. I have at least three different people stuffed inside the same demon heart. It's a pain to be completely honest." The Queen of Gehenna admits. 

Switching personalities is, for lack of better term, a pain in the  _ ass _ . Yet, she decided to let an alter ego show.

Aura collapsed on the ground, much to the surprise of her group, only to rise back up with a different look in her eyes. The look was innocent and human. 

"I'm the more human side of us… What do you think?" Aura's voice is small and honey-like. Everybody there stares at her with disbelief.

"Most of the time, when switching between egos I'll gradually pick up traits of the other personality until that one takes over completely. To instantly switch between egos I'll pass out on the spot. Each ego comes with a different skill set and personality. My demon ego is violent and combat trained, while my human ego is friendly and, well,  _ human _ . And then there's my angel ego. Satan was an angel before he was cast down from Heaven and sent to Gehenna, however, most people don't think that Satan still retains some of his angelic qualities. That's where my angel ego comes from. Angel Aura is sweet and craves justice. When you mix all three egos together, you get regular Aura. I split myself in to pieces so every piece could hold a different burden or strength. Hold everything on my shoulders at once is too much to handle, so I split the work. That is how I became so strong in the first place." Human Aura explains.

The room is silent, other than the occasional sniffle from Shima.

"That must suck! How can you bear to listen to two other people at once?" Rin asks.

"I've just gotten used to it over the years. Since Gehenna's time progresses slower I've had about sixteen Assiahn years to perfect this alter ego thing. In Gehenna an Assiahn year takes double the time to pass. We're moving at the same time, just, well,  _ not at the same time _ . Time concepts aren't my forte at all, you're better off having Big Brother Mephy explain for you." 

"Wow, that's a lot to process. How did you learn all of this?"

"Well, I'm not the Crowned Princess of Gehenna for no reason. I have to be the competent one in this relationship, even though I find it disgusting. If demon and angel me are okay with it, then I am too."

"What do you mean relationship?! I never agreed to any of this!"

"Not much you can do when it comes to father's decisions, now is there?" 

"What do you mean?! Let's just go to Gehenna and kick his ass!"

"I may be almost as strong as Satan, but to defeat him I would need the help of everyone else. That extra ten percent of his power that I can't defeat would require a team effort of everyone in the Ba'al, including you and Yukio- myself not included seeing as I would be collapsed from fighting him. Besides, I love father with all my heart and wouldn't think of hurting a single hair on his baby-faced self."

"You really love Satan, huh?"

"Yes, there isn't any way I couldn't. I don't see how can hate him so much, to be honest."

"Well, he kind of killed the most important person in my life- aside from Yukio that is."

"It's true that he can be crazy at times, but I assure you that he is an amazing demon when you get to know him. Why do you think he's respected as the ruler of Gehenna for more than just his power?"

"You've got a damn good point there. You know, maybe I could  _ try  _ to get to know d-dad."

"That's the spirit! Come on, we're not far off from doing that!"

Yukio walks distant from our group as Shima cries tears of heartwarming joy. Aura decides that she should have Satan meet Shima and the Exwires. 

That is, if she could get them there. Well, they'll likely be begging for her to take them to Gehenna when her plans are set in motion.

  
  


"Quite the predicament my little sister has put us in, is it not?"

"Is there anything that we can do to get Shima and Okumura-Sensei back?" Bon asked.

"Wow, total disregard for Rin and Aura." Izumo hissed.

"They're demons, hell, Aura is a Demon  _ King _ ! Only Shima and Okumura-Sensei matter!" Bon sneered.

"You jackass! Just because someone is a demon it doesn't mean that they're automatically evil! You see the world in 2D! Try to seek different dimensions for once in your life!" Izumo growls.

"They're Satan spawn, why wouldn't they be evil!" 

"If they were evil all of us would be long dead! Aura is a Demon King and has the power to kill us with a flick of her wrist, don't you think that this whole academy would be in pieces if she damn well pleased?!"

"Izumo has got a point. I myself am a Demon King, the Demon King of  _ Time and Space _ mind you, and even I cannot stop her. I'm also very certain that she wouldn't destroy something she likes." Mephisto chimes in.

"You're meaning to say that she's stronger than you?" Shura questions.

"Indeed. I lost to her in the rank determining battles, therefore she is stronger than I. She even won against Lucifer and is now the second strongest demon in Gehenna. I would be wise to let things play out from here. I am powerless against my little sister." Mephisto reluctantly admits. He doesn't like the idea of being powerless against a being much younger than himself. 

"What are we really dealing with here? That little thing can't possibly be almost as strong as Satan… Hell, I doubt she's even done the deed." 

"I assure you, my little sister is most definitely not a virgin. However, though she is younger than you Shura, she could still shred you to pieces in the blink of an eye."

"Jeeze, who fucked Aura?"

"Have you ever heard of the term concubine?"

" _ Eww _ . I thought that girl had more dignity."

"My little sister always tops. She has never gotten intimate with a being she isn't particularly fond of. And she would prefer to lead of fun life while the restrictions of a mating bond still have no affect over her."

"Okay, I can respect that."

"Could we please stop talking about who Aura fucks and what she does with them  _ please _ . It's very uncalled for." Izumo furrows her odd eyebrows in annoyance.

"Sorry your lackin' in places the Demon Queen ain't." Shura snickers.

" _ Shura _ ." Izumo threatens. 

"Wanna' go  _ virgin _ ? I will gladly take you on any day."

"Shura, I request that you leave my students alone and focus on the issue at hand." Mephisto's threat was plain as day and not one to be taken lightly by any means.

Shura shuts up instantly, not wanting to deal with the wrath of an angry Demon King who also happens to be the Honorary Knight of the True Cross. He has immense power no matter which side of the mirror you're on.

  
  


Aura, Rin, Yukio and Shima walk throughout the  _ Dominus Liminis _ in search of Lucifer. They pass many weary guards, all of them being suspicious before Aura confirms her identity as Demon King of Balance. The title straightens the guards up and gives them a free pass around the air ship.

"How is this ship floating?" Yukio asks curiously.

"Magic." Shima replies.

Rin stays quiet for the whole trip to Lucifers quarters.

Once they reach The Demon King of Light's guarded room, Aura speaks to Ms. Todo. 

"I'm here to see big brother." Aura smiles.

"Yes m'lady. I'll inform him of your arrival."

"Thank you Ms. Todo."

Todo lets them through to see, only for Aura to see a bedridden Lucifer with cords hooked up to his clear body.

"The body hasn't started to degrade yet? Congratulations big brother." Aura says thoughtfully while skipping to Lucifer with open arms and a bright smile. She wraps her arms around him with care and he returns the gesture with a small grin.

"Thank you Aura. You know how hard it is for me to find a body that's not ready to start decaying and necrotizing as soon as I possess it."

"I may not understand the struggle, but you can always come find me if you need a body. We could make it work."

"It's fine Aura, I'll be okay. I'm grateful for the offer though."

"I'll always be there for my oldest brother. Love you!"

"... Thank you."

Aura hums in response. She had picked up Azazel's generosity over the years. 

Father would certainly be proud.

"Let's get down to business, shall we?" Aura offered.

"We shall."

Aura started with what they should do with Shima, seeing as he is no longer appointed to getting Izumo due to the fact that Aura agreed to commanding her kin to participate in the war. 

"Shima is practically useless, aside from the fact that he has tamed Yamantaka." Aura stated.

"The black flames of Gehenna are useful against ghosts and spirits. The exorcist could have tamed those types of demons."

"The black flames are also somewhat useful to keep the blue flames on check. We could have Shima ne Rin and Yukio's babysitter. With the help of a few other associates, of course."

"You have a point there. That's a possible option for Shima. What do you suggest for our little brothers?"

"We should have them train. They have potential that could be easily tapped into by myself. I will be their personal trainer is you see it fit."

"I see it fit."

"Now that we have that all sorted out, how about I go about teaching these two."

"Do as you please. I trust you."

"Thank you brother. Come along you three, we have training to do."

  
  



	7. Finding Our Bond

Years passed by as the Exwires became exorcists. Rin, Yukio, Shima and Aura trained together, the Demon King of Balance being their mentor. She graciously thought them the ways of using swords and other weapons similar to that. Rin and Yukio got stronger than ever before, Yukio being able to snipe one with his flames. 

Rin was different. Unlike the silent but deadly Yukio, he was up in your face and explosive. His favorite techniques were Azure Explosion and Blue Slice. Azure Explosion was self explanatory while Blue Slice was a little bit different. Blue Slice was a move that happened in very little time and left many bleeding slits on your body that happened to be rimmed with first degree burns.

Yukio had his own set of favorite moves as well. They were Blue Pulse and Fire Rounds. Blue Pulse is similar to the bullet of a sniper, silent and very,  _ very deadly _ . Fire Rounds was a pistol made of satanic flames that _ fired  _ the flames at the same time.

Well, those were the official names. Those names go unsaid in the midst of battle, or anywhere for that matter. The two don't need to say the names for their attacks anymore.

Aura had been gradually getting stronger and stronger as she explored her abilities to the fullest. Sure, Mephisto had taught her how to manipulate her Balance abilities in such a way that made her able to teleport, but she figured out that she had control over the daylight cycle as well. With Lucifer's help, Aura can choose when it is day or night without breaking the Space-Time continuum and angering Mephisto. She knows that The Demon King of Time and Space doesn't like it when anybody but him messes with the fabric of Space and Time. And to that she says, "Hypocrite." 

Aside from that, Mephy is still her favorite brother. Luci and Amai are still competing for third place, and Iblis and Egyn are still competing in general.

Speaking of Mephy, Aura decided to visit her two brothers at True Cross Academy. She teleported straight to Mephisto's office to avoid being spotted on school grounds. A circular pillar of blue flames erupted in the otaku's office, startling both him and the sucker addicted Demon King of Earth. 

Amaimon approached it with a rare smile on his face. Only Aura could make the green haired demon smile like that. Mephisto grins at his brother's unusual show of emotions, knowing exactly why Amaimon acts like that around her. Mephisto exists in every time frame, even the future, so when he says that those two are future mates, you better believe him. Of course, Aura didn't know that yet, but Mephisto is certain she'll notice it at some point. That's where it gets complicated because there's also a bond between her and Rin. It's not unheard of, but it's incredibly rare for a three-way-mating-bond to happen. The only thing that needs to happen is Amaimon properly meeting Rin. 

' _ Everything will happen in due time _ ' Mephisto thought. Although, he knows who the Seme is in this future relationship.

"What brings you here Aura?" Mephisto asks. The azure pillar dissipates and in its place is that exact demon.

"Oh come now Mephisto, that's no way to treat your superiors. You're supposed to bow before them." Aura teases.

"Ah, you're right. I apologize, where are my manners." Mephisto complies and bows before the white-haired demon, kissing her hand. This earns a small growl from Amaimon.

"Mephy, I was just kidding. You know that you don't have to act so formal around me." Aura laughs.

"When I see a superior power, I'm obligated to comply to their wishes." 

"Tell that to dad."

"I haven't any idea what you're talking about."

"Dork."

"Blue marshmallow."

"Weeaboo."

"Why I never! Don't you dare use the 'W-word'!"

"Alright, alright. But only if you agree to cosplay Princess and Queen Serenity with me."

"Of course!"

After a montage of trying to find the costumes Mephisto put together for those two a while back, they finally got done with cosplaying. Through the magic of Balance, Aura was able to temporarily change Mephisto's gender so he -now she- could fit the role of Queen Serenity. They even somehow got Amaimon to cosplay as Chibiusa with the help of Mephisto reverting Amaimon's host's age to about ten and Aura changing his -now her- gender.

"I say we go out a flaunt our amazing cosplay skills, what do you think Mephisto?" Aura offered.

"I think yes. Amaimon?" She agreed.

The female Amaimon hummed in response, a sucker in her mouth. 

The three took a walk in Mephyland, Mephisto leading their cosplay group. Her long white dress, silver bun hair and transparent wings flowing close behind as they went around. 

Aura donned a long, frilly white dress that had solid wavy wing attachments on the back and was decorated with gold at the breast. She also had long bun hair, the only difference being the color. Unlike Mephisto's wig, she wore hers in the classic blonde that Usagi was seen in throughout the whole anime. 

Amaimon was seen was seen is a short -long for Chibiusa-, frilly dress. Her hair is put up in two rolls and pig-tails. Amaimon also agreed to holding a Luna-P plush, though she still had a sucker in her mouth.

The group got recognized by many at Mephyland. Most of it was compliments, and some even went as far as to ask for pictures and autographs. The demon king who got the most attention was definitely Amaimon. And for some reason, Aura always got angry when people got too close to her, but she was unsure of why. Mephisto just smirked.

"Can we have your names please?" A fan asked.

"But of course. These two are my niece and nephew, Auberon Faust and Ambrosius Faust. I am Johann Faust V, please to make your acquaintance." Mephisto bowed politely. 

"THE Johann Faust V?!" The girl went wide-eyed.

"Indeed young lady. Could I be of help to you?"

"Can I have an autograph? No, actually, can I ask how you got the female look on point?" 

"That, little lady, is an otaku's secret. Can't be telling the secret of my success, now can I?" 

"Y-you're completely right!"

That's when Aura noticed the girl's ears. They were pointed, like a demon's.

"Mephisto, step back. I need to talk with this one." Aura said with a dark tone.

"That's quite reckless, is it not?" Mephisto whispered underneath her breathe.

"You know better than to speak to your superiors that way." Aura threatened. Mephisto backed off, recognizing that her little sister was completely serious. 

Aura nodded back to Mephisto, taking the 'fan' by the wrist and dragging her to a shadowed place were little human's strayed to. The paparazzi was too focused on Mephisto to notice The Queen of Balance doing this.

"Who sent you?" Aura pinned the girl up by her neck and got straight to the point.

"I haven't any idea what you're talking about." The girl hissed.

"Don't give that bullshit, lowely succubus. Those two are  **_mine_ ** , and if you lay even one little whore finger on either of them I'll keep you in my dungeon to be tortured for the next twenty years." Aura growled.

"Yes my Queen. I should've known better than to cross with your property." The succubus bowed before turning to take off.

"Don't leave just yet. What is your name succubus?" 

"Lilith, my Queen." 

"Lilith, how would you like to be my personal assistant at my beck and call? I'll make a deal with you. If you agree to be my servant, I'll give you free roam in Assiah. If not, you can kiss this life goodbye."

"I would be delighted to partake in this game of chess, my Queen."

"Good. I give you permission to fuck anyone aside from people that are  **_mine_ ** ." With that, Aura waved her kin away and went back to her sisters. 

"I took care of the demoness." Aura whispered to Mephisto, who had gotten away from the paparazzi. 

"I see. May I ask what you did with her?" Mephisto asked, genuinely curious.

"Let's just say I have some eyes and ears in Assiah." Aura hinted.

"I was wondering when you would get your own little spy. Are you to send her to Cram School?"

"If it's alright with you. You know what I want for this world."

"I'll see that it be done."

"Thank you Mephisto. I say we head back, hm?" 

"I agree."

With that, the group arrived at Mephisto's mansion. The two 'demonesses' underdressed and got back into their own clothing. Aura changed them back to male. 

Mephisto made Amaimon's vessel the same age it used to be. The purple-haired demon reminded his little siblings that it was time for bed and that they should get to bed. The King of Time and Space put the two in the same room for tonight, and then proceeded to return to his own. Little did he know what Amaimon had started.

  
  


Aura looked at her older brother with wide eyes. She felt the mate bond between them.

"Y-you want  _ me _ ?" She stuttered.

"Yes. I've felt the mating bond between us for a while now, I'm just surprised you haven't." Amaimon said.

"I am too… But you know what? I want you too." Aura admitted.

"Be mine?"

"I'll be yours. But I also feel a mating bond with Rin…" 

"Your  **_mine_ ** ."

"I'm his too…"

"This could be a three-way bond."

"It's very likely. I say you meet him properly tomorrow, how does that sound?"

"Okay. Sounds fun."

"Thank you for hearing me out Amai. Now, where were we?"

"In the middle of this."

Amaimon pressed his lips against Aura's, taking in her sweet scent. She smelled of candy, ashes and blood.

"A-Amaimon" Aura moaned as he bit into her neck.

Aura felt her demonic instincts kick in and pushed Amaimon onto the floor under her. She growled possessively, biting into The Earth King's skin. He groaned in ecstacy, feeling aroused by his sister. She, however, was the superior demon here, and he knew that he would not be stopping tonight. 

They kissed with passion, Aura sliding her tongue into Amaimon's mouth. He tasted of fruity candies with the hint of chocolate.

Aura growled, ripping of Amaimon's jacket and vest as he undid the buttons of her overcoat. They were almost the same height, Aura being just a few centimetres taller than him. 

They proceeded to remove each others clothing until both of them were completely bare. That's where the real fun started…

  
  


Aura woke up next to Amaimon. Her face was buried into his bare chest. They had one hell of a night last night. She still felt the tingling pleasure of him on her skin. It was true, Aura loved Amaimon.


	8. Chapter 8

(Recommended that you listen to  _ Blue Exorcist OST- U & Cloud _ and  _ Blue Exorcist OST- eXORCiST  _ while reading!)

 

**Two Months Later-**

 

Mephisto sat in his office, hands clasped together on the fateful day. The smirk on his face ever growing as he patiently waited for the time to arrive. He knew not to tamper with time today, however that didn't mean he couldn't spend his last few moments in Assiah well.

So, with time in the palm of his hand and the future in mind, he made long strides to the microphone.

"Good day my lovely students, teachers as well. Could I have Suguro Ryuji, Miwa Konekomaru, Izumo Kamiki, Shiemi Moriyama, Takara Nemu, Noriko Paku and Ambrosius Faust come to my office? That will be all, enjoy the rest of your day!" Mephisto spoke. His cheerful voice echoed through the halls with vigor. 

Soon after he contacted Shura, much to her annoyance.

" _ What is it? _ " The phone speaker sounded with a slurred voice. Of course she was drunk.

"I request that you come to my office at the academy at once." Mephisto replied.

" _ Be right there _ ." Shura sighed and hung up.

Mephisto let his smirk grow even more. 

' _ It's a shame my little siblings and Renzou couldn't attend. Of course, they'll be arriving soon. _ ' Mephisto thought. 

Shura and the students walked through the door in a large group, the snake lady leading it.

"So, what do you want from us today? Is this another part o' your sick games?" Shura demanded.

"I assure you that it has nothing to do with exorcisms. I just figured you would all like a break, preferably to Mephyland." Mephisto smiled, flashing pearly fangs.

"How do we know we can trust you?" Shura sneered, face contorting into an untrusting scowl. 

"Can I not enjoy a day off with my favorite bunch of students? And you, Ms. Kirigakure, need to blow off steam every once in a while." Mephisto admitted.

"Shut up you clown. What's your real reason for having us here?"

"I have no ulterior motives. I'm not always playing 'this sick game' as you call it."

"So you're saying this 'enjoying a day off is just an innocent break? I don't buy it." 

"Tis' always a pleasure to speak to you Shura."

"Don't be a snarky bastard. Okay, say this is just an opportunity to relax, what do you have in mind? And yes, 'snarky'. Google that shit, it exists."

"Your sense of humor never ceases to amaze me, but didn't I already mention what I had in mind?"

"Ugh, fine. Do you guys wanna spend a whole day with this clown at Mephyland?"

"I mean, it would be nice…" Shiemi trailed off.

"It's a good way to get everyone's mind off duties." Koneko said.

"I will have to admit, with being a third year and an exorcist stuff gets a little hectic. A break would be relaxing and revitalizing." Izumo admitted.

"Anyone else?" Shura asked.

The rest of the students hummed in approval or nodded.

"It's unanimous, we accept." The scantily-clad woman sighed.

"Excellent! Shall we go then?" Mephisto sang.

"Let's get this over with clown."

  
  


After a day of exciting rides and winning prizes with The Demon King of Time and Space, everyone was worn out. Although, they had to admit, it was fun.

Mephisto smiled a toothy grin, the air around him darkening.

"It's time." He whispered.

On cue, a giant Gehenna gate formed on the ground in front of the group. Everybody, being caught off guard, stumbled back. Their eyes widened, mouths dropping. 

Grinning demons screeched and cried as a pale hand shot out of the gate. Another shot out, claws on the hands of this humanoid demon gleaming in the light. The sharp talons shined a glossy black in the soft orange glow reflecting from the sun. Blue flowed into white on the fibers of the figure's hair that covered half of their face. Shadows danced upon the body of this demon, though the group of exorcists knew exactly who this was. 

Distorted eyes glowed in the overlaying veil of darkness on their face. The gold-lining on their extravagant outfit stuck out on the monochrome colors. 

Two other figures emerged from the slimy, thick pool of cackling demons. The same hair color and texture on the middle figure's head could be seen on the left one's head, though the left figure's hair is considerably longer, while the other had a familiar dark-chocolate brown. 

The white haired one was wearing a navy sleeveless hoodie, a pure white long-sleeved overcoat, black jeans with chains on the pockets and rips in the knees and familiar knee length boots. This figure had large navy feathered wings. A long white furred tail swayed behind their body. Long pale horns stick out from their temples, only curling slightly backwards to give a look of power and purity. A blade with a white handle and a white sheathe that had  _ Azure Mutilation  _ ( _ 紺碧の切断 _ ) engraved into it hung on the waist of them.

The brown haired one donned a long white azure lined trench coat, a pitch black dress shirt tucked into black jeans and pastel turquoise and white high-tops. No extra appendages could be seen on this figure, though it's obvious that they have some. They were equipped with black twin pistols made of some kind of illustrious white metal that had  _ Unholy Alliance  _ ( _ 聖なる同盟 _ ) engraved in the sides. 

After all three of the figures stood on Assiahn ground demons began pouring out of the gate. Coal Tars, Hobgoblins, Spirits, and various other demon species ran amok through the streets.

Koneko and Bon were chanting as Izumo and Shiemi called upon their familiars to fight against these demons. A wall of blue flames blocked physical attacks as the demons targeted the young Arias. Pillars of flames blue, red and black erupted from the ground. 

Mephisto was nowhere to be seen. The young Exorcists could really use his help but did all they could until reinforcements arrived, if they did arrive at all. Surely somebody can see the massive collection of demons gathered at Mephiland.

"There are so many!" Izumo screamed over the screeches and laughter of the demons. She was having trouble making enough Holy Sake to put out the flames and fighting off the overwhelming hoard of demons with her small pistol. She chose to carry around small weapons to protect herself with. Two examples would be her two pocket knives and the pistol she was using at the moment.

"Yeah! Kamiki, are you doing okay over there?" Shiemi replied. She herself was having trouble as well, seeing as she didn't like harming demons she was treating the wounds on Shura. The scantily-clad Exorcist was bleeding out from the many cuts adorning her limbs. Nee was obviously getting tired from producing large amounts of yarrow, goldenrod and calendula. Those who got burns from the fire were still fighting, however, Shiemi knew that they would need treatment soon. 

Speaking of people with burns, Bon could be seen chanting away as he pulled out a Desert Eagle. He was running on adrenaline, ignoring the cuts and burns littered on his skin. None of them were bad seeing as the fabric on his school uniform offered some kind of protection. It's a good thing he carried around a backpack, he used it to hold his exorcist weapons. Of course, these weapons were authorized to be on school grounds by Mephisto and the Vatican. 

Konekomaru wasn't skilled with weapons in the slightest, so he stuck to chanting Sutras. He hadn't gotten any cuts or burns, courtesy of Bon being a shield. Sure, the small exorcist had gotten a few light bruises but he wouldn't let them bother him. 

Other exorcists arrived at the scene. They actually had a chance, but this hope was short lived. The false sense of security was destroyed as the three humanoid demons made their move. 

A wave of blue flames washed over the grass and cement, giving every innocent at the scene a temptaint. They could now see the demons being fought off by exorcists. 

A whole new level of fear was set into the atmosphere. 

Although they were fighting, the exorcists had a whole new problem. Without Mephisto's help, they can't do anything to prevent this. The valiant efforts of everyone are futile.

Why?

The Gehenna gate is growing rapidly, and there's nothing anybody can do to stop it. 

  
  


Disguised by the chaos, Mephisto sits back and watches the destruction of Assiah. This is the first wager he has ever lost, and to his littlest sister no less. If she wasn't thought by 'Loki the Trickster' himself, he would've been humiliated. Mephisto looked back on his old nickname. 

' _ Humans are too entertaining, it's almost sickening. _ ' Mephisto thought.

The King of Time and Space dispelled the chair from this dimension. His casual mid-air stride was slightly unsettling to any sane person, but he wasn't exactly what one would call 'sane'. 

Arriving at the scene would just cause more problems for everyone, so Mephisto watched over the battlefield with a sadistic sense of happiness. Blame it on his demon side. Oolong Tea sounded oddly delicious right about now. If he was to watch this war happen, he was going to watch it in style with sophisticated, bitter flavor gracing his taste buds. 

Call it a 'life enhancing experience'. The need for a suiting flavor was similar to the need to try first class food. 

"Aura is a truly amazing demon big brother. She's quite the woman." A dull, uninterested voice praised.

Amaimon sat atop an impossibly tall tree next to Mephisto. He watched contentedly at Aura, watching her sit back and attack from the shadows on the battlefield. 

"Indeed Amaimon. You have yourself an amazing mate, consider yourself lucky." Mephisto agreed sourly. He expressed slight jealousy in his tone. 

"May I join them? Please big brother?" Amaimon pleaded.

"As long as you don't kill anyone. You have permission to mess with exorcists and civilians, but I don't want to see any corpses caused by your hands. That goes for the rest of your body as well. Leave the killing to the lesser demons. If we take any murderous actions the consequences will be grave. Think of a fatal war, eventually killing every existing soul in this universe. Peace will not come if any Demon Kings cannot control themselves." Mephisto replied with a dark undertone.

 


	9. Alternate Universes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are alternate versions of our lovely Aura?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick note, the only reason I haven't been updating is because I fell out of the fandom like three months ago. I got into My Hero Academia and then moved onto Attack On Titan. To hold you guys over, I'm going to do a filler chapter with all of these fandoms! And on another note, my writing style has changed. I've gotten much better at writing. Proceed!

Spectre, well, regular Spectre stared down the three other copies of herself.

The first had long, curly hair with the same iconic undercut with a single strip of white. She wore a black on white jumpsuit with a long layered skirt donning a yin-yang symbol rimmed with gold. Her long boots reached just below her knee caps. A black and white, gold-trimmed overcoat with the same yin-yang flowed above her elbows. Her forearms were covered with black and white gloves. However, instead of every other copy, her eyes glowed a heavily saturated azure. Original Spectre chose to call her Peace Spectre.

The second had a backless, sleeveless button up shirt tucking into black leather tights. Her feet were in pitch black steel toe boots. Her face was covered completely by an obsidian mask. She wore a spiked choker and equally spiked leather gloves. Like the original, she had an undercut with short, curly hair on top. Unlike the others, her one visible violet eye had a dark and ominous undertone. Original Spectre decided to call this copy Dark Spectre.

The third had dark brown knee-high boots over plain white jeggings. Chocolate straps crossed over her thighs, chest and waist. Attached to the straps were a set of what seemed like a can of compressed gas and boxes of detachable blades connected to hilts with triggers. She wore a black hoodie under a light brown long sleeved overcoat. Said over coat had many patches with white and blue wings crossing each other. A single ball piercing sat under her bottom lip. Her undercut hair was pulled into a small upturned ponytail. She was the only oddball, as she lacked any horns, sharp teeth, tapered ears or cat-like pupils. Not even a claw protruded from her finger! However, there were visible scars on her hand and neck. Original Spectre decided to call her Freedom Spectre.

The Original Spectre had a sleeveless purple hoodie and short denim shorts. Her fishnet stockings were hidden at her feet by black ankle boots. Blood leaked from under the short black and red hair covering her right eye. Her tapered ears flitted around and her tail swayed back and forth lazily. 

"So, if I'm correct, you three are alternate versions of me?" The Original Spectre asked.

"Are we all Spectre?" Peace Spectre spoke to the other two. For some odd reason, Peace Spectre looked away.

"Without a doubt." Freedom Spectre spoke with disinterest.

"Who else could I be?" Dark Spectre sneered with malice dripping from her very visible fangs.

"I thought so. How are there alternate versions of me?" Original Spectre asked.

"That's the law of the universe. If you exist then there's going to be an alternate version of yourself somewhere out there." Peace Spectre said with a 'matter-of-fact' tone. 

"I've never heard anything like that. By the walls, that's such a dumb thing to say. Everybody knows that the rest of humanity is dead." Freedom Spectre argued.

"What the hell are you spouting? I can't believe you're such an idiot. All of Earth is inhabited you dumbass." Dark Spectre deadpanned.

"So obviously we all come from different universes. We can't just expect all of our universes to be the same." Original Spectre stated, slightly annoyed by their debating.

"Gah, he would make it like that." Peace Spectre spoke to no-one in particular. 

"Who?" Original Spectre questioned.

"Right, right. Let me explain my universe. In my universe I took on the name "Aura", though it is clear that we're all the same entity. In my universe I have nine brothers; Samael or Mephisto, Amaimon, Beelzebub, Azazel, Astaroth, Egyn, Rin and Yukio. We're all Demon Kings, aside from Rin and Yukio. I'm the Demon King of Balance, which means I have complete control over pretty much everything with an opposite. These include Day and Night, Boy and Girl, Light and Dark and even Good or Evil. The only things I cannot control are demons or aspects of the world that my siblings already have control over. Mephisto is the Demon King of Time and Space. He knows all about Alternate Universes. At this point I think he controls them!" Peace Spectre explained.

"Well, since we're all the same entity, we'll call you Spectre. To be honest, addressing you with the name of my sister would be weird. In any case, your universe is quite interesting. I'd love to learn more! In fact, how about we share all of our universes?" Original Spectre suggested. She was thrilled to hear the stories of her alternate selves!

"I'll go next then. In my universe there are these giant naked, yet slightly humanoid, monsters that crave human flesh called Titans. The Titans can regenerate any limb in a matter of minutes and release steam while doing so. The only way to kill them is to cut deep into the nape of their necks. We're unsure of where they came from, as they cannot reproduce because of their clear lack of reproductive organs. The only protection we have against Titans are the military and the three walls caging in humanity; Wall Maria, Wall Rose and Wall Sina. Wall Maria is the biggest and outermost wall, but it was taken from humanity by the Titans in the year 845- five years ago."

"How?" Peace Spectre asked.

"Two new breeds of Titans appeared at the gates of my hometown; Shiganshina. They were referred to as the Colossal and Armored Titans." Spectre quickled continued her story. "Wall Rose is in Wall Maria, but Rose is much smaller. This is where most of humanity lives after the Titans invaded. Wall Sina is the innermost wall where all of the nobles, rich pigs and royals live. The only existing humans live within these walls. The military is decided into three groups; The Garrison, the Military Police and the Survey Corps. The Garrison are the soldiers dedicated to protecting the Walls and cities, though all they do is sit around and get drunk. The Military Police, MP's for short, are law enforcers. They most often abuse their powers because they have in their heads that they're the best of the best just for graduating in the top ten of their class. I graduated at tenth place in my class, but I joined the Survey Corps. The Survey Corps are a group of soldiers who travel outside of the walls to fight the Titans in their own territory and gather data about the outside world. Us in the Survey Corps are seen as suicidal, insane and greedy." Freedom Spectre explained, adding a not-so-subtle dash of malice when discussing the Titans and the MP's.

"Why would you be seen as greedy? You lot are the only people that actually take deliberate action against the enemy." Dark Spectre asked. She was clearly disappointed on the behaviors being shown to the Survey Corps.

"We're funded by the people's taxes. Every time the Survey Corps has went out on an expedition we always lost at least one hundred members to the jaws of those giant naked fuckers. The public is angry about spending their money on 'a waste of time' and 'fattening up the Titans'. I hate their views on us too, believe me. It's not like they're the ones laying down their lives to discover the secrets of the Titans." 

"So how exactly do you guys defend against attacks on the walls?" Original Spectre asked in confusion. All of this didn't exactly click in her mind.

"Kill as many Titans as possible. Well, that's what we used to do."

"What do you mean?"

"There are people that can turn into Titans. I just happen to be one of these people. As you've probably noticed, I have a shit ton of scars on my neck and hand. This is due to biting my hands and getting cut out of the Titan. Sure, we can regenerate just like those monsters, but every so often I don't fully regenerate and get these scars. The reason I have to bite my hands is because a Titan Shifter can only shift when a blood-drawing injury is inflicted on them. The other part is pretty self explanatory." As Freedom Spectre held up her hands and exposed her neck while explaining.

"Is there anybody you know personally who are Titan Shifters?"

"My angry German boyfriend; Eren Jäger. There are also four individuals in my military cadet squad - Ymir or 'Freckled Satan', Reiner Braun, Bertholdt Hoover and Annie Leonhardt."

"Could they be in league with the Colossal and Armored Titans?" Peace Spectre pondered.

"Funny story, Bertholdt and Reiner are the Colossal and Armored. What really hurt me was that I was practically best friends with those two. I didn't have much of a connection with Annie other than our affection for Martial Arts, but watching Eren try to kill her still hurt. Although I do despise the Titans, I don't think I have it in me to hate those three. Ymir, on the other hand, was on nobody's side. Other than her love interest Krista Lenz, she hated practically everyone in the 104th Cadet Squad."

"Intriguing. If I ever get to talk to you again, you'll have to tell me more about your world." Dark Spectre said with a poisonous undertone. 

"I suppose it's my turn. I live in a world where there are superpowers called Quirks. Because of these Quirks, two sides of society were formed; Heroes and Villains. I myself am a villain. That hero bullshit just isn't for me."

"What exactly is your 'Quirk'?" Freedom Spectre asked, her interest piqued.

"I call it 'Satanic Entity'. I have the powers of a demon." Dark Spectre deadpanned while gesturing to her extra appendages.

"Ah, that reminds me, what's with all of your guys' horns?" Freedom Spectre questioned. 

"I think the only person here who isn't technically a demon here is you. Of course, you make up for it with your Titan Shifting abilities." Original Spectre explained.

"That makes sense." Freedom Spectre admitted.

That was when Original Spectre's skin started to fade into her void-like surroundings.

"Ah, well, as much as I would love to explain my universe, I suppose our time has been cut short." Original Spectre said with heavy disappointment laced within her words. She was eager to learn more about her other selves.

"It seems so… Well, it was a pleasure to meet you all! Good day!" Peace Spectre bid her goodbye as her figure blew away as glowing golden dust in the void. 

"Adieu." Dark Spectre nodded as her form followed the actions of Peace Spectre's.

"Ciao!" Freedom Spectre waved. Each golden particle disappearing was another molecule of her soul leaving Original Spectre.

It seemed that she really wasn't complete.

'No matter. This whole endeavor can be forgotten. I have yet to deal with Tsunami. That traitorous bitch is gonna' be a goddamn melted ball of red hot flesh when I'm done with her.' Spectre's expression darkened as she flexed her muscles to prepare for a battle. She was ready to crush some Færie ass.

She soon arrived back in the lava flooded corridors of Neraka. 

Her eyes searched the room, landing on the silky turquoise hair of her former friend. Tsunami.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I'm being completely honest, this was partial advertisement for Attack On Titan and My Hero Academia. It was also a teaser for an original fiction I have planned. It plan for it to be a total of about 200K to 300K words. Obviously it'll be posted on Ao3, but only after I've completed it. Let me know if y'all want me to make more of these 'filler/ crossover' chapters. That's all for today, thank you for reading!!


End file.
